Fix up
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Chas needs to be fixed up... gawd i suck at summarys!Chastine as all my stories are and angst...


"Who the fuck do you think you are you little shit?" She screamed at the curly haired teen.  
"This is my fucking house and I want the goddamn rent"  
"C'mon just gimmie a couple days and I swear I'll get it to you!" Chas pleaded.  
He hated this place and he hated his drug addict drunk of a mother but this was all he had.  
This was his 'home' if you could call it that. If anything it was a roof over his head.  
"What about that Constantine guy huh? Doesn't he pay you for the shit you do? All those books… why don't you sell that shit?" She screamed pointing a half done bottle of vodka in his direction.  
"Look." Chas said gritting his teeth, he was getting slightly pissed off.  
He went through this every single time he came home and it annoyed the hell out of him.  
Mostly it was John's fault. He used Chas as a chauffeur, refused to pay him and on top of all that he took up so much time that Chas could barely keep up his job as a cab driver hence his extreme lack of money.  
"I don't have the money, maybe if you stopped blowing it all on a quick fix you'd be able to pay the bloody rent"  
"You little bastard!" She screamed red eyes popping out of their sockets.  
"I've given up everything for you and this is the thanks I get you little shit"  
"You're fucking delusional woman! You've done fuck all for me! I'm the one that picks up the pieces when you drink yourself into a coma! I'm the one that fixes you up after you have little 'accidents' with knife's. I'M the one that puts up with your fucking CRAP!" Chas screamed back.  
The woman before him finally lost it throwing the vodka bottle at him.  
It hit his face smashing instantly.  
Pain exploded throughout his face as the glass tore his flesh to shreds, it didn't help much that the vodka left in the bottle was now covering his bloodied face and it stung like hell.  
He blinked a couple times to make sure there wasn't any glass in them then he stormed into his room throwing his few possessions into an old duffle.  
Fucking bitch has finally crossed the line. He could take the screaming, the verbal abuse, the dealers at the house at all hours, hell he could even take the many used needles littering the floor but she had gone too far this time, he wasn't gonna put up with her shit for one second longer. That was it he was done.  
He finished packing pausing briefly to reach up and touch his face, gasping at the sudden sting he pulled away revealing a crimson stain on the fingers which had touched the blood soaked reck.  
There was probably still glass in the open wounds.  
He wiped the blood on his jeans grabbing his duffle and made his way out of the shit hole he called 'home'  
"Where you going huh? Don't you fucking walk away from me"  
He ignored her choosing to walk steadily towards the front door.  
"You're just like your father you little prick! Walk away! Ignore me! Ignore everything I gave up"  
Chas laughed and stopped dead in his tracks turning round very slowly.  
"What about me? What about what I gave up? I quit school to get a job and help you out! I have NO friends because of that job, I have no fucking life because of you and your endless shit! I've put up with your little addiction, what d'you think it's like for a 15 year old kid to worry about HIV because his bitch of a mother decided to get him high for fun! You did NOTHING for me! Jesus fucking Christ I could have brought myself up better than you did!" Chas screamed.  
"Get out." She spat pointing a shaky hand at the door.  
"Oh don't worry I'm going! And don't think for one fucking second you'll see me ever again"  
And at that Chas Kramer left deciding that he would NEVER look back no matter how fucked up things got. 

It was around 3 am when John heard the banging at his door.  
It took his a couple minutes to realise it was the door banging not his head.  
"Fuck I really have to stop getting drunk"  
John Constantine rose to his feet ignoring the blinding pain this caused his thumping head.  
"Yeah yeah gimmie a fucking minute." He muttered pulling the door open.  
There stood Chas.  
He looked like shit… and THAT was putting it nicely.  
His face was soaked in blood, thousands of tiny gashes covering his once smooth skin.  
"Jesus Christ kid what the fuck happened"  
Chas laughed a little shifting nervously under the older mans scrutinising stare.  
"My mom got a little pissed and threw a bottle at me, who knew drunk people had such good aim…" He joked however it came out sounding more feeble than funny.  
"Your mother did this to you"  
That's when he noticed the duffle at Chas's feet.  
Shit. Did the kid want to stay here? What was he some kind of 24/7 hospital slash motel?  
Still John didn't have the heart to send him away, he was a mess, he had nowhere to go and he had come to John for help.  
"C'mon in kid." John said moving into the dimly lit living room where his whiskey and cigarettes where situated.  
"Sit down, I'll go get some shit to clean you up." John said making his way into the bathroom.  
"Good thing 'bout knowing an exorcist, they always have a first aid kit handy." John called while searching the medicine cabinet for supplies.  
He came back a few minutes later with a basin of warm water, some disinfectant and a couple other bits and bobs.  
"This is gonna sting a little…" He warned taking the cloth and wringing it out a little.  
He dabbed softly at the boys crimson face trying not to press too hard.  
Chas hissed in pain pulling back a little.  
"We're just getting started kid! Looks like there's still a little glass stuck in here"  
Chas groaned giving John a 'do you have to make it worse' glare before shutting his eyes as John dabbed a little harder.

"Here." John said handing Chas a bottle of aspirin.  
"I suggest you don't let her do it again"  
"Too fucking right I'm not going anywhere near that fucking bitch"  
Chas took the bottle willingly grabbed two pills and swallowed them with the water sitting in front of him.  
"Thanks John… I mean for everything"  
"It was nothing, hell you've cleaned me up enough times I'm just returning the favour." John said giving the boy a quick smile before lighting a cigarette.  
Chas had always seen a disturbing resemblance between John and his mother.  
They both drank like their lives depended on it, both needed to be fixed up A LOT… But John was different. He LIKED John.  
John cared (even though he didn't show it much) and that made the world of difference.  
"Yeah well I'm used to it." Chas said before thinking, he quickly regretted his words by the look on John's face. He looked hurt…  
"No, not you. My mom she tends to be… well she kinda 'hurts' herself… and… I… well I kinda… ya know…" Chas stuttered avoiding John's eyes.  
John merely nodded taking a puff of his cigarette.  
"You know John… smoking kills." Chas said breaking the silence.  
"No, it doesn't kid. Doctors used to prescribe the damn things"  
Chas scoffed.  
"Yeah when was this 1804"  
"Yeah you can laugh kid but it happened." John said smirking somewhat.  
"You really think I'm THAT old"  
Chas laughed shaking his head causing several curls to fall onto his face.  
John looked away quickly.  
God the kid was hot… Damn you, Constantine! The point was he was a KID! He's 19 years old.  
"Uh John…" Chas said nervously.  
"Mhmm?" John mumbled taking another long drag.  
"Ikindahavenowheretogoandwaswonderingificouldstayhere…" Chas rushed rather quickly causing the exorcist to stare.  
"Yeah I caught the nowhere to go part and that's about it." John said.  
"I said… I was wondering if maybe I could stay here… I mean just for one night and I promise I'll be gone tomorrow." Chas pleaded.  
He was desperate if John said no it would mean a night in the cab and lets face it LA wasn't exactly safe.  
Shit, John thought. He knew this would happen when he let Chas in but… He didn't think he could control himself. Chas was so goddamn hot right now and if he was staying in the apartment…  
"Sure kid but you're on the couch there is no way I'm giving up my bed"  
_But you can share it with me if you want._  
"Thanks John." Chas said smiling weakly.  
He was exhausted and within a minute of putting his head on the pillow he was fast asleep which was more than John could say.


End file.
